New Beginnings at Graduation
by TiametDragonQueen
Summary: A short story about graduation from Harmony's POV. Complete


Title: New Beginnings at Graduation  
  
Author: Lissa  
  
Subject: Harmony's POV at graduation.  
  
Notes: notes at the end of the story.   
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all the characters that appear on the show are the   
  
exclusive property of Joss Whedon, the WB, Fox and Mutant Enemy, Inc.  
  
  
  
People think that I'm just a ditzy blonde. But I'm not. I know what goes on in   
  
Sunnydale. We all do. Just no one admits it to each other or even to themselves.   
  
So that's why at graduation I'm not really shocked to see the major of our   
  
little hellhole turn into a giant snake. In fact if something like this hadn't   
  
happened I probably would have been surprised.   
  
People are fighting all around me and I'm doing my best to just stay out of the   
  
way. I can see Buffy and her little freak friends acting as if they were   
  
generals in some war.   
  
Suddenly I'm grabbed from behind and my head yanked back. Sharp teeth pierce my throat and my attacker starts to drink my blood like it was free Champaign. I   
  
watched everyone moving around us as if in slow motion as he gulp down what   
  
seemed like every trickleof blood in my body. Unexpectedly I heard a crack from behind us and we both fall to the ground. I can see a girl with a baseball bat run off. I think I was in gym with her sophomore year. I called her a dyke cause she was good at sports… I was probably right, but now I'm grateful for her lesbian ways.   
  
I turn my head slightly and I can barely see him out of the corner of my eye. He   
  
isn't dead; it takes a lot more then that to kill a vampire. I'm dying, but   
  
unless he's killed today he could live forever… he should be dead too. It's just   
  
not fair. As I look at him it came to me. An idea. The first good original idea   
  
that I ever had in my whole life came to me while I was dying.   
  
I gathered strength I didn't know I had and rolled towards him. His arm is near   
  
my face and I can see tiny blue veins everywhere. I grab at his arm and I'm able   
  
to pull it closer to me so that his wrist was near my head. I gripped his wrist   
  
hard and press my new manicured nails so deeply into his flesh that I break the   
  
skin and blood starts to stream out. I enclose the wound with my lips and let   
  
the blood pour into my mouth. I start to suck, expertly illustrating why the   
  
football team called me Hoover Harmony. It was like lightning going down my   
  
throat. Even now I could feel it pulsate through my body and the change   
  
beginning and I rejoice, because I knew it meant that my life would not end   
  
today. I would go on. I would be young and beautiful forever. I would never need   
  
to worry about wrinkles and gray hair like my mom or have a face lift ever year.   
  
I may not really be alive, but I wouldn't be dead either. I continue to suck at   
  
his wrist. His skin shrivels and sinks in a bit. I release him and watch in   
  
satisfaction as he turned to dust in front of me. He was dead. I guess I took   
  
too much. Hmmm, well too bad for him. But I feel great. I feel strong and   
  
powerful. I feel like I could take on the world. I look at the chaos around me.   
  
I feel like a nap. So I lay down there on the battlefield that is my graduation   
  
with my blood soaked graduation gown on and I drift to sleep.   
  
I officially died during a riot at graduation. Two short hours later I awoke in   
  
the city morgue and made the janitor my first meal. Then I went shopping.  
  
My life was good…. My unlife is going to be even better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes:   
  
I know I can't be the only one to wonder about Harmony. The last time we saw her   
  
in season 3 she was being attacked my a vampire at graduation and presumably   
  
killed and then in season 4 we see her and shock of all shocks she is a vampire!   
  
How did this happen? And where is her sire? They never answered it on BtvS, and   
  
now Harmony is on Angel. Maybe they will answer it there, but till then this is   
  
my version.   
  
I've also integrated a little theory of mine about how the amount of blood   
  
exchanged in the change determines how long it takes till the fledgling vampire   
  
rises and if the vampire is able to keep control of his/her emotions enough to   
  
have a human face and other things.  
  
And this is my first fanfic so please leave feedback! Even if you didn't like   
  
it, cause it will help my writing improve (or at least that is what they tell me   
  
lol) So if it sucks tell me. I won't cry... or at least not too much. 


End file.
